


Under the stars and in his arms

by TakoyakiTsubaki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakoyakiTsubaki/pseuds/TakoyakiTsubaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan looks for Seungcheol who goes stargazing late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the stars and in his arms

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am so I apologize in advance if it sucks.

Jeonghan checked the members to see if everyone was there. The Maknae line sleeping soundly on their beds. The 96 and 97 liners sprawled on the mattresses on the living room. Jihoon was even around to just play around and relax. Jeonghan smiled and locked the door to their dorms. It was tiring to stay up late and check if everyone was in the dorm, but it gave him a bit of satisfaction to know that everyone was there together. He opens the door to his shared room with Jisoo and Seungcheol. He was about to call it a night when he noticed that Seungcheol's bed was empty. 

Without second thought, he woke Jisoo from his slumber with a 'gentle' shake. 

"Jeonghan. What was that for?" Jisoo groaned. 

"Do you know where Cheol went?" He asked. Jisoo yawned and pointed to the ceiling. "He told me that he went up to go stargazing earlier."

"Stargazing?" 

"Yup." Jisoo's plopped back down on his pillow. "I know you wouldn't sleep without him, so just go." And with that, Hong Jisoo returned to his slumber.

Jeonghan took the keys to the dorm and went out, not before locking it. He went to the rooftop to see Seungcheol on his back watching the stars.

"Isn't it a little too late to be stargazing?" Jeonghan asked as he approached the elder. 

"It's never too late you know." Seungcheol sat up so he could see the long haired man better.

"Well, you're wrong. Even if we don't have a schedule tomorrow, wouldn't you rather catch up on some sleep?" He questioned. He sat down next to Seungcheol and watched the stars. Or whatever limited twinkling he can see from the nighttime sky in Seoul. 

Jeonghan's question goes unanswered and they kept silent for a few minutes. The lights in Seoul illuminated everything in their field of vision. "It's better to go stargazing in Daegu." Seungcheol mused.

"Really? Enlighten me."

He looked at Jeonghan who hugged his knees and was focused on him. 

"Well, the lights back at Daegu aren't as bright as the ones in Seoul so you could see all the stars twinkling in the sky." He smiled. 

He pointed up at the sky and started tracing at the air. "This is Leo, the lion." 

Jeonghan squinted and tried to make out which stars where included with the shape Seungcheol pointed out.

"This is Libra. And this is Aquila." 

"Are you sure those are the right constellations?" 

"50%" 

Jeonghan got up and was ready to leave. "You're like a kid sometimes, you know that Cheol?"

Seungcheol rolled his eyes and got up as well. "You too. Sometimes you whine like a bratty kid." 

"I resent that." Jeonghan scoffed. His back turned against Seungcheol. "Come on. It's getting cold and I'd rather be back in my bed warm and-

He was cut off when he felt Seungcheol's arms around his waist and the elder's head on his shoulders. 

"You're whining again." 

Jeonghan didn't fight it. He actually liked being in Seungcheol's warm embrace. 

"You're actually wrong Cheol. That's not Aquila. That's Scutum and some other stars." 

Jeonghan broke free from the embrace, slightly regretting it, and took Seungcheol's hand. They traced the air to connect the stars together.

"That's Aquila." He said.

"Are you sure?" Seungcheol asked as he pulled Jeonghan closer.

"I'm sure. I read about it a while back." Seungcheol doesn't ask. He knows Jeonghan tried researching about this just to understand his interest in the stars.

"It's been a while since I've gone stargazing." Seungcheol commented. The younger man looked at him and was about to ask.

"I last went the night before our debut." 

Jeonghan rested his head on Seungcheol's shoulder. "I honestly don't get why you like looking at fiery balls of gas."

"I like looking at pretty things." He wraps one arm around Jeonghan's waist again and the other arm playing with the other man's hair. 

"If you say something as cheesy as 'That's why I like looking at you, because you're so pretty." expect that I'm locking you out of the dorms." 

Seungcheol pouted and made a little whining sound. "Now who's the whiner?"

"It's still you." said Seungcheol. "It's okay. It's kind of cute."

"Hmph." 

"You're whiny." He started. "You're lazy. You act cold often. You're very particular about the placement of your things. You're a picky eater. But that's okay."

Jeonghan raised his head up and stared directly into Seungcheol's eyes. "You're sometimes childish. You can't take care of yourself that easily. You put too much blame on yourself. Sometimes you could be a bit overbearing. But that's okay and you know why."

They gently kisses each other, the Seoul skyline as their background and the stars twinkling overhead. It might not have been the most romantic kiss ever but neither of them cared. To them, just being in each other's arms was good enough.

Jeonghan pulled away from the kiss first. "Come on. Let's go back to the dorm. I don't want us to freeze to death."

"Let's go stargazing again tomorrow." Seungcheol proposed. The long haired man just smiled and nodded. 

It felt nice being under the stars and in his arms.


End file.
